ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Tsukinaga
Has not attended school since his 2nd year spring break. Adores his little sister and wild dreams (inspiration), he flits about as an elusive figure constantly gaining inspiration from a variety of things. The songs he creates are recognized by both himself and others as music of a genius. Due to acting like a knight in front of his little sister, she is not aware of his true nature. He is the leader of the unit “Knights”. Appearance Leo is slightly shorter than an average boy with an average build. His hair is mid length, somewhat untidy and orange, with a low pony tail and bangs that split in the middle. He has light green eyes. At school, Leo wears a dark blue long sleeve jacket under his school blazer. The jacket is always zipped and has a large collar that surrounds the one of his blazer. The collar has a strap with a buckle that keeps it closed. Leo wears a loose black tie with two grey stripes at the bottom, as well as a Yumenosaki Academy symbol above them. His school blazer is unbuttoned. Trivia *His younger sister is said to be Ruka Tsukinaga from Ensemble Girls. *The rest of Knights call him their king or leader. *In official information given, Leo is right-handed. However, in the media given he seems to be able to use both hands equally. Possibly ambidextrous? *Leo claims to have been abducted with no recollection of what happened, and that's why he has been absent for half a year. *Sometimes while he is completely engrossed in his composing, he will forget his surroundings and even his own name in extreme cases. *He believes in aliens, and even claims to have communicated with them, even abducted by them. *Leo's autograph consists of his full name rendered in kanji and katakana respectively. *According to Ruka Tsukinaga's dialogue in Ensemble Girls, Leo can drive a car. Spoilers: *In the Raising Curtains! Dark Night Halloween event, Leo claims that he wants to retire from idol work, but will probably be yelled at by that Suou person. *In the past, he has found Rei passed out on multiple occasions and had to wake him up. *Revealed in Rebellion! The King's Horseback Ride, Leo once lost to Eichi in a battle he started himself, which was one of the real reasons why he ran away. Relationships See Leo Tsukinaga/Relationships Voice actor comment I would never have expected to be thrown into such a tightly-knit team, least of all as the leader, so I was pretty surprised! (lol) At first, I was worried that I wasn’t cut out for the responsibility of voicing the leader, but it turned out that he has a lot of interesting quirks, so it was actually strangely entertaining. Those quirks must be a huge nuisance to all the other members, though (lol). I’ll do my absolute best not to disappoint all of you fans who supported me or hold back the four Knights who made this unit what it is, so please continue to support Knights in the future. Also, if it’s not too much to ask, though he’s late to the party and a fickle leader, please let Tsukinaga Leo drag you into his pace. I’m sure he won’t bore you! Translation Credit Category:Characters Category:Students Category:3rd Year Category:Knights Category:Archery Club Category:Class 3-B Category:Knights Killers Category:Taurus